Glossary of Terminology
'''��A''' '''Alchemist ''' * '''(Prektikemi, Practitioner of Alchemy) ''' A practitioner of a science known as [[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Alchemy ''alchemy'']] that studies life and the elements that life is composed of. An alchemist will spend years as an apprentice before becoming a master. An alchemist is known most commonly for creating potions with varied effects. The more skilled an alchemist is the better the potions they create will be with amplified effects. '''Alchemy ''' * '''(Kemi)''' The study of life and the elements that it is composed of. An [[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Alchemist ''alchemist'']] is the title of the individual that practices alchemy. '''Angelic Race ''' * '''(Engel, Angel)''' A group of Beings characterized by their Goodwill and association with Light. '''Apprentice ''' * '''(Aprendis)''' An Underling that serves a Master of a Skill or Practice before they themselves can make their Masterpiece and become a Master. '''��B''' '''Beast Race ''' * '''(Beste, Beast)''' A group of beings characterized by their closeness to the Fauna of '''Glimra '''based on their appearance. '''Bloodline ''' * '''(Blodlinum)''' This is a race or being of the world of '''Glimra'''. They are usually human, humanoid, or sentient enough to be classified as a race of people or beings. '''��C''' '''Classification''' * '''(Klesis, Classify)''' A Method of organization used by Alchemists in order to sort out groups and recognizable patterns in Life. '''��D''' '''Darkness''' The Element of Beings who bear Illwill. '''Demonic Race''' A group of Beings characterized by their Illwill and association with Darkness. '''��E''' '''Elements''' The many composites of life, death, existence, and non-existence. Everything in the world is made up of these elements. Magic can harness an element and its energies. '''Expert''' An individual that has a complete and thorough collection of knowledge of a particular study or skill. They often have the superior knowledge of a Master as opposed to the subservient knowledge of an Underling or Apprentice. '''Ethereal''' A State of Transparency that many Spirits Exist as. To be Ethereal is to pass through the Physical Plane and the Physical objects within it. When a Spirit is unseen they solely exist on the Ethereal Plane. '''Ethereal Plane''' A Spiritual Plane of Existence. Many Spirits are Ethereal and so Exist on the Ethereal Plane. '''��F''' '''Fauna''' The creatures of the Natural World. These animals are often the Foodsource, Transportation, and Tamed allies of the Bloodlines of Glimmer. Many creatures of Glimmer are massive in size, deadly, or vicious and sometimes, all three. '''Fauna Young''' A non-specific term used to describe the offspring, children or spawn of a creature. This term applies to any Creature that has a life cycle where they have a child stage, a juvenile stage, and an adulthood stage. '''Foodsource''' A place where food can be gathered or harvested whether it be whole cuts of meat, meat on the bone, fruits and vegetables grown domestically or naturally, or ingredients used to make a food like bread, stews, and more. '''Fae Race''' A group of Beings characterized by their strong Magic-born blood and Mystical nature. Some of these Beings are close to the Fauna of Glimmer based on their appearance, but many appear to be closer to Humans. '''Foodsource''' A place where food can be gathered or harvested whether it be whole cuts of meat, meat on the bone, fruits and vegetables grown domestically or naturally, or ingredients used to make a food like bread, stews, and more. '''��G''' '''Goodwill''' The Natural intention to do Good things like Healing, Teaching, and Guiding. Some Beings have Neutral intentions which includes varying portions of Goodwill and Illwill. '''Glimra''' The home Planet which many Bloodlines, Fauna, and Spirits Live upon and within its Planes of Existence. Glimmer is made up of the Nether Realm, Upper Realm, Beyond Realm, and its Moons and Stars lie within the Celestial Realm. '''��H''' '''Human''' Beings which have the characteristics of human beings, having smooth variably shaded (pale to dark) skin, no additional appendages (such as a tail and wings) from the Natural occurrence of two arms, two legs (which they walk upon), and a head. Compared to other Bloodlines they have stark weaknesses that make them more susceptible to illnesses, diseases, as well as death. Humans are known to be Mammalian, though have hair as opposed to fur. '''Humanoid''' Characteristically similar to Humans in appearance or behavior. '''��I''' '''Illwill''' The Natural intention to do Bad things like Murder, Theivery, and Trickery. Some Beings have Neutral intentions which includes varying portions of Illwill and Goodwill. '''��J''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��K''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��L''' '''Life''' The state at which the world lives and dies in a perpetually endless cycle. Studies on life analyze the pieces of life and how they all fit together. '''Light''' The element of those who bear Goodwill. '''��M''' '''Masterpiece''' The final work as an Apprentice given that it meets to requirements to earn one the title of Master for their Practice. '''Method''' A consistent and organized set of steps created by Scientists in order to accurately analyze a certain Study. '''Magic-born''' To be born with the Supernatural Ability to utilize Magic, especially when a child grows into adulthood. Those born without Magic are referred to as Non Magic-Born. '''Mystical''' To have Magic qualities that a Magic-born Being would Naturally have. Such qualities may include unique physical traits that differs an individual Bloodline from their Race or Creature from their Species. Another quality may be Psychic abilities like Future Sight, Shared Consciousness, and Pyro Kinesis. '''Merchant''' An individual whose Practice is to be in charge of a particular product for sale or trade whether this be foreign or local goods like food, medicine, weapons, armor, or other objects. '''Mammal''' Warm-blooded Vertebrates that have hair or fur and secrete milk to feed their Offspring. '''Mammalian Race''' A group of Beings characterized by their Natural closeness to Mammals of Glimmer based on their appearance. '''Master''' An Expert in a particular Skill or Practice. Some examples of a Master are a Master Alchemist, Master Smith, and Master Merchant. The title of Master is not gender sensitive and any being capable of a Skill or Practice can earn the title. '''Murderer''' A word used to specify a male killer. '''Murderess''' A word used to specify a female killer. '''��N''' '''Natural''' To be a part of a Physical and Non-Magic existence. '''��O''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��P''' '''Practice''' A Traditional or Professional job or occupation for earnings. Some example of Practices are being a Smith, Merchant, or Tailor. The position occupied by an individual can be of regular employment or a single task, but the service they conduct is almost always one of Trade in Products, Livestock, or Beings or Coin which is used to purchase food, water, shelter, medical aid, and an education in Glimmer. Individuals that work a Practice and seek to become a Master have to join a Gilde which comes with benefits and protections for a business. '''Physical''' A State of solidification that many Spirits exist as. To be Physical is not to pass through the Physical Plane and the Physical objects within it. '''Physical Plane''' A Worldly Plane of Existence. Many Spirits are Physical and so Exist on the Physical Plane. '''Plane''' A level of Existence. There are two main Planes being Ethereal and Physical. '''��Q''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��R''' '''Race''' A group of People or Beings that have achieved a certain degree of Sentience, have developed their own way of Life, hold their own Beliefs and may share fairly similar Physical or Ethereal characteristics. '''Reptile''' Cold-blooded or Warm-blooded Vertebrates that have dry scaly skin and lay soft or hard shelled Eggs on land. '''Reptilian Race''' A group of Beings characterized by their Natural closeness to the Reptiles of Glimmer based on their appearance. '''��S''' '''Scientist''' A learned individual of books and previously gathered knowledge in the elements of life, the workings of death, medicine, and the Celestial Realm. '''Study''' A discipline that requires anywhere from hours to years of dedication with the purpose to learn new things and retain knowledge. Often to satisfy ones curiosity or to be of some use in the Mastery of a Skill or Practice. '''Spiritual''' When one is spiritual they are a Spirit or believe in Spirits, sometimes even connecting with them. To be spiritual is not to be confused with being Religious or Spirit Worship. '''Skill''' A talent or ability that ranges from simple to complex. Some examples of skills are Cooking, Fishing, Hunting and Foraging. '''Smith''' An individual whose Practice is to work with metal by heating, hammering, and forging it into weapons, armor, tools and other items. '''Sentient''' The Ability to perceive emotions, feel things and communicate thoughts and ideas. '''Spirit''' A Spirit is either an Ethereal or Physical Manifestation of a Being. Sometimes Spirits can be both or shift between the Ethereal and Physical Planes. They can be seen or unseen, good, evil, neutral, and much more. '''State''' The condition of being. A point of presence. To be ill, healthy, dead, or alive. To be a part of the Physical Realm of the Ethereal Realm. '''��T''' '''Transportation''' A way to travel from one point to another whether on or in land, in or on water, or in air anywhere in Glimmer. '''Tame''' When a Creature of Glimmer is tamed they are docile and complacent, often their wild nature is bred out or to the point where it can be managed. A Beastmaster can work with any creature, tamed or Wild. '''Transparency''' To be see-through, almost invisible, or unseen. To be clear in word or honest in heart with another Being. '''��U''' '''Undead''' The State at which one is not quite Alive, but neither are they Dead. They may move around or even imitate life, but may never sleep, eat, drink, or desire anything that the Living need like emotional connections. They often exhibit a sense of over confidence, certain of their actions even if they may lack a sense of Morality. Lesser Undead may be Subservient to a greater power, following orders ruthlessly. '''Underling''' Usually a Child that answers to an Adult or a Servant to a higher Authority. Sometimes in Apprenticeships, this can mean both. '''��V''' '''Vertebrate''' A term applying to any Creature that has a backbone or spinal column. This includes Mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish. '''Vrüng''' A gathering or large group of Fae. '''��W''' '''Warm-Blooded''' A term applying to Creatures that naturally maintain a constant body temperature that remains above the temperature of their surroundings. Mammals, birds, and some reptiles of Glimmer are warm-blooded. '''��X''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��Y''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��Z''' '''Nothing at this time.'''